


Tasty Almyran Treat

by Palatine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palatine/pseuds/Palatine
Summary: I picked up Three Houses again and got their A+ support. They’re so pure and innocent.Then I thought: What if there’s spice? Thus, this is atrocity is made.
Relationships: Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Tasty Almyran Treat

It started with an innocent kiss in Lysithea’s room.

“Can we kiss again?” Lysithea asked.

“Oh, a-alright…”

Cyril gave Lysithea another kiss, more assertive this time.

“Longer...” Lysithea mumbled.

Cyril complied. Who is he to deny his princess?

“Ah!” Lysithea moved her body forward.

Before he knew it, he felt the wall on his back.

When their lips broke away, Lysithea whispered in his ear, “Are you okay with this?”

“Y-yeah.” He’s too embarrassed to look her in the eye. Maybe ashamed of something…

“I’ve notice,” said the sultry voice coming from Lysithea’s mouth. “you’ve grown a lot…”

She couldn’t mean-  
No, not his Lysithea.

“Especially… here…” Her finger’s trailed toward the visible bulge between them.

Cyril knew this sensation. He would do this sacred act in private when no one is around. Occasionally, a certain person would appear in his mind during these private sessions. He would tell himself that he had no control over these shameful thoughts. Right now, he is completely vulnerable in front of this person.

“Is it too much?” said that person.

“No, I’m just not used to this level of intimacy.”

“Don’t worry.” She gave a quick kiss on his forehead. Me neither.”

They slowly gaze into each other’s eyes and leaned in for another passionate kiss.

He stroke her inner thigh. His hand slowly moved up.

...................................................

Cyril was on the floor with his back against the wall. Lysithea was on top of him with her right hand near the base of his neck. Her left hand pushed Cyril’s right against the wall, with their fingers intertwining.

When gasping for breath between kisses, Lysithea brought up the thing on both their minds. “Do you want to go farther?” She purred.

Cyril nodded eagerly.

“Use your words.”

“…Yes..” He said with a breathy voice.

“What was that again?”

“I already said yes.”

“I can’t hear. Can you speak a little louder? What do you mean by yes? Can you explain?” Lysithea teased.

Cyril somehow managed to get redder. Whoever said consent isn’t sexy is lying.

“People might hear us.”

“Hm…?” Lysithea hummed and pressed against his forbidden regions before leaning in for a kiss.  
She can feel him twitching. It was almost cute.

“You know about my stamina, right? Do you know the amount of chores I need to do before I get tired?”

There it is. She brought out Cyril’s aggressive side.

“You may be a lot of work, but you’re not something I can’t handle.”

Cyril lifted her up by her bottom. She responded with a delighted squeal.

...................................................

“Cyril…?”

“What is it, Lysithea?”

“I have a request.”

She put her hands above her head. “Pin down my hands.”

“Huh?”

“Above my head. Make me struggle.“

Cyril bashfully followed her orders. “Like this?”

Now Lysithea is the one blushing. “Y-yes.”  
On Lysithea’s face is an expression he never seen before. It’s another one he would love to see again.

Cyril felt Lysithea’s insides pulse and twitch.  
Is she close?

“Hey, hey, hey. Go easy. Hn-“ Maybe he wasn’t as strong as he thought.

Lysithea noticed his panic and flashed a mischievous grin. Lysithea warped her legs around him and squeezed, as if to tell him not to pull out.

“C‘mon… show me what a big strong boy feels like…”she cooed.

Now it’s time for Cyril’s face to be expressive.

“L-lysssitheaa…”he hissed.

With a growl, his body started moving on its own. He couldn’t help it. 

His member plowed into the deep depths of his lover before he exploded with a primal grunt, filling Lysithea with rope after rope of his delicious cum.

Cyril looked absolutely spent, while Lysithea had a satisfied look on her face.

After the both of them came down from their high, Lysithea noticed some of her lover’s semen leaking out of her.

“Wow, so much…” Lysithea teased. “I’m stuffed. No more dessert for me today."

Cyril blushed. Lysithea chuckled. She loved stroking his ego.

As the two got dressed, Lysithea decided to break the silence with some small talk “You know… the side effects aren't so negative.”

“How much longer do you have to take them?”

“According to the estimate, I need to wait around half a year before both my crests disappear completely. At most a year.”

“In the meantime, do you have enough energy to do this everyday?”

“I-I’ll try.”

...................................................

In the following morning…

“Hey, Cyril”

Cyril looked up. It’s the professor.

The professor shot him a wink and mouth the words “Good job”.

“You nosy piece of-”

**Author's Note:**

> Robin: So... when will the child unit arrive?
> 
> Byleth: Child unit?
> 
> Corrin: You yeet the fetus into the baby realm for instant results. You should try it.


End file.
